


his ace

by oodal (softkyun)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Praise Kink, i love this ship this is so indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 11:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5784439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softkyun/pseuds/oodal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>aone takanobu has always had a thing for aces.</p>
<p>but this ace was different. the thing he had for this ace was different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	his ace

**Author's Note:**

> hello all! another post of a swag fill i did this winter.
> 
> the prompt was as follows:
> 
> Sexual Content
> 
> Aone has a thing for Aces.
> 
> enjoy!

Takanobu has a thing for aces.

At first, he thought it was just a thing about being on the court. The aces are the people he has to look out for - he's the backbone of the Iron Wall, the one who keeps his head level and holds his silence so that he can look on the whole court and protect his team. It's just a job, and the aces are the ones who like to make things difficult.

It's because of this that his teammates always tease him for locking onto aces. He's dne it so many times that he's lost count; he looks up their numbers, gets ready to face them, and silently locates them when they get ready to face off. 

But, something was different the first time he spotted Asahi.

He'd never raised his finger at someone before. He knew he was scary, knew it was intimidating of him to do. He didn't like to do that. But as soon as he'd seen Asahi round the corner in that black and orange uniform, he'd made eye contact and pointed at him. Asahi'd looked like a frightened deer, and quite frankly, Takanobu was a little scared of himself for a second for doing it. He'd never reacted like that before, and he didn't intend to do it again to anyone soon, because Asahi was different.

This ace was different. The thing he had for this ace was different.

It was that recognition that had them meeting up after their practice matches together, that had them sitting across from one another at the diner with their hands shyly intertwined under the table. It was that recognition that lead Takanobu to kiss Asahi for the first time, even if it took five months for him to work up the courage, and it was that recognition that lead them to continue dating even when Asahi was graduated and Takanobu was still a third year in high school.

It's that special something about Asahi that has them cuddling on the couch, watching Animal Planet together, when Takanobu decides that he wants to kiss Asahi instead of watching the polar bear catch fish for its little cub.

"Takanobu...?" Asahi murmurs as Takanobu slides his hand against Asahi's cheek, knuckles glimpsing over the stubble there. Takanobu usually gets rather into their Friday night Animal Planet watching sessions, but there's a different sort of glint in Takanobu's eyes this time. It's intense to be on the end of Takanobu's gaze when he really makes intentional eye contact, and holds it, rather than just flickering his eyes away as soon as their gazes met. Asahi burns with the focus on him.

"I-I'm going to kiss you," Takanobu murmurs, and then he leans forward to close the gap between them. He presses their lips together gently, the hand not on Asahi's cheek drifting to tuck a piece of hair behind his ear. Takanobu breaks the kiss with a flush, running his tongue over his lower lip. He swallows heavily, and then sits back and fiddles with his thumbs. The intensity of the moment wavers, and concern starts to flood Asahi's features.

"Is... something wrong, Takanobu? I know this is a repeat, but the new one is on in two hours, so I thought," Asahi begins, and Takanobu glances up with surprise.

"It's not the show, Asahi, I..." He turns impossibly redder, pale skin marked ruddy with the flush of color that ravages his cheeks and ears and even the back of his neck. 

"I would really like t-to... make... love to you.. tonight."

Asahi can't believe what he's just heard, can't believe that Takanobu's said something like that out loud. His lack of reaction - he can't do anything but stare, wide-eyed, at his boyfriend - must make Takanobu even more nervous, because the white-haired man adjusts his shirt and coughs.

"N-nevermind, we can. Not do that," This is the most that Asahi has heard Takanobu speak in ages. He usually speaks in half-sentences, quiet murmurs that aren't overheard by anyone but Asahi. Takanobu wants to die with the way that Asahi reacts. He didn't know what he'd expected, but he just... this is the last time they'll see each other before the next semester begins, and with training camp and Asahi's classwork approaching, it could be a month before they see each other.

That, and Takanobu dreamed about how Asahi would look spread beneath him, not just for a blowjob - which they've done, at least - but for something else. 

"T-that's not what I meant! I just, that was... really sudden..." Asahi rubs the back of his neck nervously, and then exhales slowly, "I would... really like to."

\---

Takanobu takes a shower, then, because he decides he should be very clean for this. When he steps out of the shower into Asahi's bedroom, Asahi is sitting on the edge of the bed, in only his shirt and boxers. Takanobu's throat goes dry. He's sure this isn't how most people have their first time together - they probably build up to it, and it happens in the moment - but Asahi looks perfect just then. The warm evening light barely hits the bed, but it's enough to light up Asahi's chocolate hair with orange sunlight, and Takanobu's heart hammers hard against his bare chest.

"You.. uhm, so. You can just, drop.. the towel.. I guess?" Asahi suggests as he reaches up to his looped bun, pulling the headband out so that the hair falls loose at his shoulders. As his hair falls, Takanobu drops the towel, and closes the space between them.

Without a word, he kisses Asahi, runs his hand along the other's side. This is familiar territory, the making out and the heavy touching, but it feels different this time, knowing that their final destination isn't a mutual handjob or maybe a blowjob if it's a particularly risque night. Instead, they're going to do... something else, and that just sends a shiver up Takanobu's spine. He presses a soft kiss to Asahi's bottom lip as he pulls back, and Asahi smiles a very small, gentle smile at him.

"One moment," Asahi murmurs as he reaches for the hem of his t-shirt. He pulls it off quickly, because he wants to feel Takanobu's chest - still bare and wet - against his. 

"Good," Takanobu murmurs, and the quiet praise makes Asahi shudder. They'd discovered early on that Asahi liked being praised, and Takanobu liked doing the praising. He delivered it well, and it seemed to reassure the both of them that things were going okay on both ends, that Asahi was doing well and that Takanobu liked what was going on.

"Lay back, A-Asahi?" Takanobu requests, and Asahi shifts back onto the bed, his back hitting the bedsheets with a thump. He adjusts against the multiple pillows he has at the headboard, and licks his lower lips as his pulse races.

"We should just.. do what we normally do, right?" Asahi asks him, and Takanobu nods silently. With that, they're kissing again, and Asahi can't stop noticing that Takanobu is naked against him, even if he's only in his boxers himself. He can't stop touching the flat plane of Takanobu's abs, and when Takanobu's tongue slips into his mouth, his hips buck.

Takanobu groans against him, his hands quivering as his fingertips skin up and down Asahi's side. Takanobu breaks the kiss, breathing hard, and he smiles faintly as he presses his forehead to Asahi's.

"I love you," he whispers, and Asahi flushes.

"I love you too."

Takanobu drops his mouth down to nip a trail down Asahi's neck, sucking at the dip of his collarbone and then laving his tongue over Asahi's erect nipple. Asahi gasps at the change of pace, the languid way they usually do things seeming to go (somewhat) to the wayside.

"Keep still," Takanobu says, partially out of fear that he's going to end up biting or doing something painful if Asahi moves too much. The order has Asahi's heart nearly exploding out of his chest, the blood rushing south so fast that he feels dizzy.

"T-that feels really good, Takanobu," Asahi returns the praise he's been getting breathlessly, and Takanobu takes it well, his mouth moving further down as he dips his tongue in Asahi's bellybutton. Then, he's at the waistband of Asahi's boxers. Takanobu hooks one finger against the elastic before looking up to Asahi for confirmation. Asahi nods, and the boxers are removed, dropped off the side of the bed in an uncharacteristic way for either of them, since they do prefer to fold clothes as soon as possible.

"You're so beautiful, babe," The affectionate name makes Asahi moan, soft and low in his throat, and Takanobu smiles with embarrassment against his hip bone. His breath is hot against Asahi's growing erection, and the way he kisses the sensitive skin at the crook of Asahi's inner thigh is enough to make Asahi burn with need. Everything always seems to move so slow when they're together, and for a world that feels often like it leaves two guys like them behind too often, it's a welcome change of pace.

"Suck you off," Takanobu doesn't say the full sentence, but Asahi knows what it means before Takanobu slides his lips around Asahi's dick. Asahi's hips buck instinctively, but Takanobu's strong grip at his hip keeps him pinned back. Takanobu's become good at blow jobs at this point - he likes giving head, likes seeing the way that Asahi comes unraveled beneath him. Even if that's not the point of tonight, even if it makes him painfully hard and he knows it's going to be a while before he can touch himself, he still wants to suck Asahi off.

"D-do you want the lube?" Asahi asks, fingers scrambling for purchase on the covers of his bed. He's panting a little bit as Takanobu doesn't answer him, but rather picks up the pace. The other male's free hand trails patterns at Asahi's hip, and then dips down to fondle his balls while he sucks him off. Asahi moans, low and deep in a way that makes Takanobu's chest tighten. The transformation of Asahi's voice from soft and deep to raspy and needy also gets him.

"S-shit, Takanobu, th--- do you want me to, touch y--" Asahi's having trouble getting words out now with the new pace, breathing hard. His breath hitches as Takanobu presses his tongue against the curve under the head of his dick, his back arching when the other traces the prominent vein of his erection.

Before it can go any further, Takanobu pulls back, releasing Asahi's hips. He sticks his palm towards Asahi, hand open, and Asahi has gotten good enough at reading Takanobu's cues to reach for the lube on the nightstand. Takanobu takes it from him and sits back, leaving Asahi to gasp against the pillows. He's the picture of everything that Takanobu loves, pupils blown wide with lust and a little bit of drool at the corner of his cheeks. His hair is spread out and Takanobu groans, aware again that he's incredibly aroused and really, really wants to touch himself.

"Let me touch you," Asahi begs, and Takanobu shakes his head with a staunch, "Be good."

He rolls the tube of lube between his hands to warm it a little like he knows he should, and then squirts it onto his palms. The sound makes them both turn red with embarrassment.

"Strawberry scented?" Aone asks.

"Is that okay?" Asahi freezes, running his tongue over his lips.

Takanobu leans over, and kisses him, even though he's still holding lube in one of his hands. Asahi takes that as a good answer.

"Tell me if it's not good. If anything isn't good." Takanobu murmurs against his lips, and Asahi kisses him again for good measure, rubbing their noses together briefly. Takanobu loves eskimo kisses, always has. He's also a fan of butterfly kisses, and Asahi will give him whatever he wants to see the way his eyes light.

Resettling himself back between Asahi's legs, Takanobu rubs the lube gently against his ass, and then slips one finger in. He's worried, because he knows his fingers are broad, and he watches Asahi's face nervously for... some kind of sign. There isn't one, at least not of pain - Asahi gasps, instead, groaning and adjusting his hips.

"It feels.. uhm.... odd. Odd, but okay," Asahi assures him. For a brief moment he wonders when it was decided that he was going to bottom, but consider it's Takanobu, he doesn't mind either way. 

Takanobu nods, and Asahi's heart is unusually tight when he sees the fierce look of concern on Takanobu's face as he wiggles his finger. He wants to stare at that face forever, but suddenly he finds his vision going wonky when Takanobu crooks his finger just right.

"A-ah!" Asahi gasps, writhing against the sheets. It's just one finger - two, he realizes, because suddenly there are two - but it feels good. Better than Asahi thought it would, despite Koushi's ringing endorsements of how good anal sex is. 

"Still good?" Takanobu asks as he begins to scissor his fingers back and forth. Asahi mumbles something unintelligible and tries to nod, but he can't speak over the moans that keep falling unbidden from him. Takanobu focuses that intensity in on his face again, looking for pain, but there is none - if Asahi is uncomfortable, he isn't showing it. Takanobu's spent weeks researching this, and he'll be damned if he doesn't do it right and gentle and take his time prepping Asahi.

He warms and adds more lube, keeps moving his fingers and grazing that spot that Asahi likes. Asahi's a mess on the bed now, his hips bucking even though Takanobu tries to hold them down, and Takanobu bites his lower lip to try and keep his head level. He's so erect that it hurts, and the fact that his erection is painfully visible - even though he knows Asahi isn't looking - is embarrassing.

"Y-you can't, I'm gonna come if you k-keep that up," Asahi stammers, and Takanobu nods almost solemnly. He's up to third fingers now, and he's satisfied with the fact that he thinks Asahi's going to be prepared.

"Okay, I-I'm. Gonna do it," Takanobu informs Asahi as he finally touches himself, making sure that he can get the condom on properly even though his right hand is coated in lube. He can barely grab the packet off the nightstand, because it's awful to move when he's this hard, and his fingers are so slippery that it's hard to rip the packet open. He resigns to doing it with his teeth, and the moan of approval that Asahi gives him makes him blush.

"You're s-so hot, Takanobu..." 

Takanobu shudders and desperately tries to get the condom on, the first sense of urgency really making its way into his actions for the first time. He rolls the condom on finally, and he adjusts Asahi and himself and then lines himself up with wide, uncertain eyes. Asahi nods up at him, and then reaches up to pull him down for a kiss. 

Tears spring to Asahi's eyes as Takanobu begins to enter him, primarily because it just... burns. It's not painful, but it's not usual, and when Takanobu's all the way in, he's incredibly full.

"So good, Asahi. Such a good boy," Takanobu gasps, his voice low and tight with arousal.

"Move," Asahi demands, whining almost, and Takanobu begins to move. The movement of his hips rocks the bedframe, and Asahi tries to steady himself on the sheets, but he can't. He manages to get his heels around Takanobu's back, and his nails scrape at the other's shoulders. It's quiet for a few moments, bare the sound of flesh and wet lube, but then Takanobu angles his strokes and Asahi nearly screams, keening with pleasure.

Takanobu stays in that direction, keeps his thrusts there. Asahi fumbles for his own erection, still wet and sensitive from the blowjob, and with one hand on his dick, the other goes to Takanobu's hair, anchoring there and tugging. Takanobu hisses, but not with dislike, and mumbles a long stream of incoherent praises. 

They're quiet, with a few soft words here and there, when they fuck. They make love like they do everything in their relationship - tenderly, powerfully, with purpose and care. As Asahi pulls at his own erection, Takanobu's hand smacks his away, so that Takanobu is the only one giving his boyfriend pleasure, and Asahi's back arches tight as he rises from the mattress.

"I-I'm so close, T-takan," he can't even finish the words, because then his throat closes up and he feels the tautness of his back snap. His vision blacks and blurs and swims as he comes all over his chest and Aone's hand, and as Asahi tightens around Takanobu, the other can't help but finish too. It's sticky and sweaty but Takanobu collapses onto the mess anyways, trying not to squish Asahi even though his limbs won't support him otherwise. Their labored, heavy breathing is the loudest thing in the room as they lay there, and even though Asahi can feel an aching soreness building and Takanobu is exhausted, there's a contentedness in the air that goes without saying.

Asahi turns his head, and kisses Takanobu's nose. The other cuddles into him weakly, the two of them tired and overwhelmed. Asahi can feel himself drifting to sleep, too tired to bask in the afterglow for too long. Takanobu glances up to him from where he rests on his chest, watches his boyfriend's eyes flutter shut. As Asahi's breathing events out, Takanobu's chest grows warm and despite the drying bodily fluids and all of the things that Takanobu might usually classify as gross, he wouldn't change it for the world. 

He has a thing for this ace, after all. His ace.


End file.
